They're Only Voices
by Im-Buried-Beneath
Summary: After moving into an old mansion from L's childhood, the trio start to relax into their new surroundings. Except their not alone. And the darkness is more dangerous than you think. Eventual Lemon, Yoai
1. Reasoning

**I own neither DN or Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, this is purely non-profit. All ideas and characters belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter One- Reasoning and the Matters that Bind**

* * *

_Their here! Keep calm, there is no rush. Tell me who they are! Are there children? Yes! Three!_

* * *

Shadows danced across the vegetation and trees, creating beautiful and captivating images. The gardens around the grounds was a mess of flowers, trees and vines. The exquisite view was neither deterred nor effected by the haywire plants. The sun shone beautifully over a lake, light glimmering off of the water's surface.

The blue sky held no clouds, birds soared in the distance. The mansion-ques building was placed smack in the middle of the immersing scene. The house itself was of late Victorian style and was immense in size. The browns and grey tiles playing with the scenery and adding to in beneficially.

A long drive way made of stone led to a beautiful Gothic gate, the plants around it giving it a look of age. A black corvette pulled up to the gate. Out of the car stepped a thin man, of no more than twenty. His indigo hair falling gently over his eyes. Onyx eyes inspected the gate as he undid the lock on said gate. With out much effort he pushed open the gate and stepped inside. The car slid into the drive way as the man ran to catch up with the vehicle.

The car parked and the man opened the door of the passenger's side. A young Asian man of the same age greeted him with a smile as he opened the door.

"This is the place, huh?" He asked, pulling the keys from the ignition and looking to the back seat.

Three teenage boys nodded in unison, a short haired blonde setting a map and pair of directions down onto his lap. An ivory haired boy slowly got out of the car, taking in the view of their new residence. The third boy, one with crimson hair, was too invested with his game to notice the others leaving. The ebony haired man tugged on the boy's shoulder.

"Matt, come on, let's get inside." Matt nodded getting up and out of the lifeless car. The five men walked to the door. The door was carved with unique imagery, roots of trees and leaves. The black wood reflected the sun and made it look bigger than it was in reality.

Upon opening the entrance led to a beautiful room. Wide wooden stairs led up, yet gave way to wide space of blankness.

"Wow, this place is gigantic!" The blonde commented, awed by the scene before him. "Why didn't Watari live here?" He asked turning to look at the room fully. Then rushing up the stairs to see the other rooms down the halls.

"He lived here for a few months when I was little, but we then up and left. He never sold it or gave reason to us leaving. All I remember is he said that it was a sinful place. I have no idea what he meant by it."

"Maybe it's haunted, Ryuzaki!" Matt exclaimed, looking up from his game to look at the house. L laughed lightly and then looked at the bags that were abandoned on the floor. "I doubt it, ghosts do not exist." He said as he set down one of the bags he had carried in. "Near, what do you think?" The other man asked the snow haired boy.

"It really is detailed. What about you Light?" He asked, twiddling with a lock of his hair. "It's unique, I don't see a reason to leave such a beautiful place." He pondered.

"Yo, Mello! Find us a room yet?" Matt yelled after the blonde. Mello returned, nodding and beckoning the other. Matt ran up the stairs, dragging his bags up with him.

"Why don't we find rooms, settle in and then we can try and map this place out?" Light asked, slinging a bag over his shoulder and reaching for L's hand.

"Sure, why not?" Near responded as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

Heading down the hall proved surprisingly confusing. The halls were long and turned in multiple directions. Near noted there were many air vents and odd shafts. The ventilation in the house must be extensive. He trudged down the hall before finding a large door. After opening, he awed at the beautiful decor of the room.

Huge bay windows let in a vast amount of sunlight. Many of the corners were oddly still shrouded in darkness. Exquisite oak furniture filled. The bed had no sheets or blankets, which was expected through the whole house. It was dusty, but only slightly as the cleaners had done a decent job.

The floor was clean though, the wood shone nicely. The only other furniture in the room was a dresser to the far right and a small desk and chair. The headboard of the bed had a carving of what appeared to be the moon surrounded by trees and many different star constellations.

The walls were painted a shade of grey, darkening the room slightly.

'_Well, I guess I'll use this one_.'

* * *

"Careful you stupid fuck!" Mello scolded as Matt almost fell off the small balcony. Their room was small, only holding a kind sized bed with no markings. A wooden hope chest and a large table with three chairs.

The outside led to a balcony, which at the moment was being used.

"But the garden looks bitchin'!" He whined in defense. "I mean look, there's an awesome fountain with a shit ton of Koy fish in it!"

"Nobody gives a shit, now help me unpack!" He demanded and emptied the duffel bag onto the bed. Matt walked over, putting away various technical devices and clothes. The room was eerily dark. He was bothered by this and turned on a lamp on the bedside table.

The wind blew outside as the sun set in the horizon. The trees were shadowed as, he swore this, small figures leaped around the horizon. He blinked and looked again. Nothing. Maybe he was just tired from the flight. It had been long and he hadn't gotten in any sleep. Of course, he had to finish Pokemon Diamond. God damn his need for video games.

He could swear for a fain second he heard whispering as well. He really was tired, it was just the wind.

* * *

_His name is Matt! There are two more! I think it's Near! We must win this time!_

* * *

After unpacking, L lye on the bed, thinking over what he could remember of this place. He was no more than seven when he was last here. He remembered being afraid of this house for some reason. Hearing voices and seeing things. Childish fears and nothing more. He couldn't remember much about the place though. He wished he could, he really did. He wanted to know why his caretaker had upped and left the place as he did.

He was brought out of his trance of thoughts as Light's lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Why are you thinking so hard?"

"No reason, just trying to remember this house." "Eh, what were you eight? Probably won't remember much, come on, I'm hungry."


	2. Alone

_**I feel stupid about the mistake in the title, I am such a hypocrite. They're! They're! -Hits self with whip-**_

**Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark**

Sitting up slowly, Near swore he heard whispering. He ignored it, thinking nothing of it. He reasoned with himself that he was just hearing things. A faint knock on the door broke him from his momentary trance. Matt peeked through the door and waved. A slight grin on his face.

"Dinner!" He chimed and ran down the hall, leaving the door wide open. Near got up and walked to the door, closing it behind him. The hall was pitch black, he couldn't even make out his shadow against the wall. The various desks and night stands were just bumps in the dark facade. The windows showed only darkness, the trees almost invisible. He stood there for a few minutes, ignoring the sounds of wind blowing against the trees.

He finally moved on, walking down the flight of stairs. Each rail had an ornate design. He marveled at each design and ran his fingers over the wood carvings.

_Help us! Yes! Set us free! Hurry up!_

Near looked around to find the source of the voices. It was probably Mello playing a prank on him. He was so immature at times. He looked around, trying to scope out who ever was responsible for the prank. He couldn't see anyone, the voices continued. It was raspy and high pitched.

_We're in the basement! Behind the door! Help us!_

He was skeptical about opening the door, but decided that if it was Mello he could easily call for help. Some one would help, the caretakers were every where. Looking at the door, he saw the intertwining branches and vines the door portrayed.

He stepped forward, slowly inhaling and exhaling. He turned the knob, it was locked. He looked around for the key. Dust littered the floor concealing everything everything the floor had. Footprints made their marks in the dust, leading to the small corridor. He lifted his foot, the sock was covered in dust, he tried whipng the grim off but realized it was no use.

_The key is with the boy! Yes! In the master bedroom!_

Near stepped back. He wasn't sure he wanted to trek upstairs, find the master bedroom and steal the key. He knew he would be in trouble if he stole from the master bedroom. L was like his older brother. He wouldn't steal from him, even if it was just a key.

He decided he'd talk to him about it and ask to use it. He trudged to the main hallway. Which was beautifully lit, this relieved him. He wondered about the voices. They chilled him to the bone. The darkness had made him uncomfortable. He sensed eyes watching him through the mask of black. He shivered at the thought, turning back for a moment and quickening his pace.

He opened the door way to the dining room. The four were seated already and eating. He sat at the end of the table, grabbing a plate and filling it with food. Matt greeted him, asking him where he was to be so late.

"Oh! I was just walking through the halls and I heard something..." He stammered, not quite sure if it was smart to tell them.

"Like what?" Mello asked curiously. Near looked around and finally sighed. Hesitant in his answer.

"Voices, like whispering. I heard them while I was walking down the hall."

Mello and Matt burst out laughing. Pointing at Near and waving their hands at him.

"You're ridiculous!" Mello laughed, clutching his stomach. "Crazy! Hearing voices? You schitzo!"

"Mello, knock it off." L warned, turning to Near.

"A key? What were they saying to you?" He asked, giving Mello a cold glare. Mello sat up straight, not wanting to deal with his wrath. Matt remembered the whispering he heard. He thought he was just tired, but if Near was hearing them too...

"They were telling me to help them, to find the key to the basement." He said nervously, glad Mello wasn't laughing anymore. He twiddled with a strand of hair, completely ignoring the food in front of him. He looked behind him to the door, then darting his eyes back to the table.

"Weird, could it be...a shinigami?" Light asked, not realizing he had let that slip out.

"You mean like in the Japanese myths? God, everyone here is fucking psycho!" Mello said laughing harder. The three heirs had no knowing of him being Kira. So he was relieved that they hadn't prodded him about it.

"No. I doubt that, it was probably just mice. This place is old and you're tired. You probably just let your imagination play with your hearing." Matt theorized, for once taking his eyes off of his game. Near considered this and thought it was best.

"We can find the key and look in the basement in the morning. See what is down there." L brought up and in response got a nod from the three. The rest of dinner was centered around the house and Mello tried to convince Near he was schizophrenic. To which Near and Mello argued back and forth, Near cursing a few times in agitation.

* * *

"You are ridiculous! You can't just automatically assume he has some kind of mental disorder! That's like me saying you're a transvestite just by looking at your hair!" Matt argued in Near's defense as he played Mario Bros.

"He's hearing voices! I mean he's crazy!"

"And you're a faggot." Matt said blandly not turning to face him. "Yeah well...You take it up the ass every night!" Mello retorted. "Yeah, but you're the one dealing it!" He said laughing. Then switching off his game and pulling the blankets over his head.

"Maybe he's just stressed or some shit about moving." He suggested, forcing his head against the pillow. Mello glared at him. "No way, him stressed? He's like a fucking ice cube, stupid sheep!"

Matt leaned over and pressed his lips against the others. "Shut up and sleep, moron."

"I don't know, if we find nothing down there, I call first insults and taking him to the shrink!"

"Crazy~" Matt said as he closed his eyes, falling asleep as the whispering from the hall echoed in his ears.

_Let us free! Help us! We want to be friends!_

**Okay, so for those who do not know. Schizophrenia is a mental disorder in which the brain will break down thoughts. The symptoms are usually hearing voices, delusions and paranoia. I thought that worked nicely in relation to the subject. Thanks for reading! Please review! And trust me there will be lemon...When I can force myself to write it. -3-**


	3. Devil's Advocate

**Eh, I am so inconsistent with my writing. -_-"**

**Chapter 3: The Devil's Advocate May Hide Lies**

Stale wind hit them as the large door opened. Darkness consumed the group as they headed down the stairs. They were rusted in many places and what looked like dried blood stained the handle. Dust and dirt circulated the air, swirling and making it's prescience clear even through the dim lighting. Matt lost his footing as he stepped onto the last step, luckily grabbing the handle and steadying himself.

"Fuck this place is old." He groaned as he looked around.

The room was decomposed, almost every fabric had been rotted with age. Papers and brushes littered a lone desk, books piled onto shelves. The books and papers were decomposed as well and were not legible in any sense. As they looked around the semi-basement, Near noticed a painting on a north side of the wall.

The picture depicted hands- gnarled, thin hands- dragging a child into a hole. The painting style was realistic and vividly showed the nails of the hands digging into the child's skin. Blood was etched into the clothing of the child's pants and he appeared to be screaming.

He stepped back a few steps. "What the..."

"Okay, maybe you're not crazy. That artist is!" Mello laughed, trying to bring levity into the situation. He stopped laughing when he realized that the door had closed behind them. "Who closed the door...?"

"I did, who else would?" L said as he walked towards the painting. "What is that?"

Near pointed to the hands, hand shaking slightly. "Maybe that's what I'm hearing."

"Oh yeah! Talking hands, fucking schitzo.." Mello commented sarcastically. Near glared at him then looked back to the painting. "Then explain the painting." He commanded blandly. "The artist has some sick sense of style or some shit? I don't know, you're acting like a little kid afraid of monsters in the closet."

"Monsters do exist, you know." Light chimed, studying a few books from the desk.

"God man, you're sounding crazier and crazier. Shinigamis, monsters now existing, you high or something?" Matt asked, giving him an odd look. "No, it's true, leave it at that."

"You Japanese are insane."

He dismissed the comment with a sigh and shuffled through more papers. He wanted to see if the previous owners had left a journal or something. Near moved towards the other end of the basement. Finding an ash box at the end. The door was rusted and was screwed in poorly.

"I don't think there is anything down here. I don't hear any of the voices you were talking about." Near ran his hand over one side of the panel. He gave an agitated sigh. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

_He's onto us. He knows what we are! He has to die!_

* * *

The library was large, shelves of books filled the room. The room was brightly lite as the bay windows were open wide. Near looked through the shelves. He wondered what Shinigamis were. He had heard about them, but had not researched them in any length. Mythology was not his strong spot.

He looked through countless shelves, scanning them for anything on Japanese mythology. After finally finding a few books on the subjects, he returned to the basement. He wanted to compare the descriptions to the pictures in the basement.

He sat in the far corner of the room, light streaming through the vegetation covered dome window. Flipping through the contents of the books, he noticed a clear description.

_ Shinigami in the Japanese culture are harbingers of death. They are known as the kami of death. They are commonly referred to as gate keepers of the borders of life and death. They are depicted as skeletal or goblin-like creatures. They are also known as psycopomps, which are spirits or angels. They lead souls into the afterlife and are often the ones responsible for death. _

He read the description with great attention. He looked through several more pages that depicted of a book that could kill with a name. This intrigued him and as he read on he started to think of the events in Japan. He was quickly snapped back into reality as the wind blew through the ash tray. He gave the small rectangle hole a glance then returned to his research. As he looked for the drawings the previous owner had drawn he came across a small paper. On it was a crayon drawing of a small girl, her father (he assumed) and another woman.

Before he could even begin to contemplate what it was, a gust of wind blew it from his hand. He walked towards it with determination. But as he was about to grab it, it slipped through a gap in the metal bars. He pushed his hand past the cold metal to grab the paper, feeling the paper brush his fingertips. Then he felt a sharp object. It was warm, alive and sharp as a needle.

He clutched his hand to his chest with a small cry.

_Don't be afraid... We want to help you... We want to be friends!_

The rasped whisper caught him of guard. He cringed at the sound. Looking to his injured hand he saw a small amount of blood. He put his fingers to his lips, trying not to run from the voices. They echoed eerily from the cavern like cage. The voices were followed by high pitched sounding whimpers. He backed away slowly, white locks falling to cover his eyes.

_Don't go! We meant no harm!_

"Stay away from me..." He muttered quickening the pace of his steps. He finally turned around and ran up the steps. He slammed the door behind him and ran up the stairs to his room. Not wanting to acknowledge the events that just took place.

**Yeah, sorry for the chapter being so late. I recently went to vacation in California. It was fun, but I had no time to write. Sorry! -3-**


	4. Makes No Taco

**Shoop-Da-Whoop!**

**My Titles Make No Sense**

_Stop moving, they'll notice!_

A sharp shadow darted across the window as moonlight streamed through the glass. This caught the eye of the blonde, who reacted accordingly.

"Fuck!"

Matt stopped his ministrations on the blonde's neck. "What, did I bite down too hard?" He looked blandly at the other, expecting to get an earful.

"No, a squirrel or some shit got in here!" "How would a squirrel get in here?"

Mello slapped his fist to his forehead, sighing deeply and glaring at the other in agitation. "That's the only thing big enough." "What about a rat, this house is old."

"Sure, let's just kill it and continue." He had mild irritation in his hushed voice. The two crept out of bed. As soon as Matt's foot hit the ground, a needle like object pierced into his skin.

"The fuck!?" He cried, grabbing his foot as pain flooded the area. Blood dripped in small rivulets on his palm. Scanning the darkened floor, his eyes met with only wood and black shadows. He turned to face the other, who was searching desperately for the animal with a lamp in hand.

"Why don't you turn it on?" He asked hissing as he wrapped a blanket around the cut.

"It will get startled and hide."

"Yeah well, it bit me and I need to see." He forced, receiving a sigh as the room lit up with a golden glow. Ebony entities scrambled away from the light, to hide under the bed and wood furniture. A few brushed against Matt's legs, causing his to fall back onto the bed in surprise. The two stared in shocked as the..things darted across the room into shelter.

"The fuck are those things!?" Mello cried in shock as the grotesque creatures whispered back and forth under their make shift home. "Well, defiantly not a squirrel."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" He retorted in anger. "What are they?"

The door creaked open and a white haired head popped in. "Why are you yelling?" Near asked, obviously annoyed by the sudden waking.

"Well turns out you might be sane after all." Matt said as he crouched down to get a better look at the animals. He peered under the bed, straining his eyes desperately to get a glimpse at the creatures. He was met with only darkness.

"What happened? Why were you yelling?" The youngest boy asked, confused. "Because there is a demon army invading my room!" Mello screamed, kicking the bed with a loud thud.

"You sound like the schitzo now." Matt remarked, contemplating what to do next. He briefly considered sticking his hand under and feeling for the creatures. He also thought on coaxing the animals out of their hiding place. He thought over the scene that had just played. The way they reacted to the light.

"Turn off the lamp, don't ask questions just do it." Mello obliged and shut the device off. As soon as he did whispers filled the room. The whispers almost sounded like the wind. And as the whispers multiplied the three occupants of the room froze in their places. Near strained his ears to make out the alien languages. He came up with only three Sybille sounds and odd grunts.

A scream filled the room as something climbed up Matt's leg.

He quickened his pace as nails dug into his back, biting pale flesh as he moved. He only stopped as he heard a scream. L writhed beneath him, obviously not happy with the others halt. He frowned in displeasure and and glared with hate towards the direction of the scream.

"They're probably just fighting ignore it!" He hissed uncharacteristically. You never got between him and sex, unless you would like a broken neck.

Light nodded and continued, not wanting to feel the wrath of the other male.

L thrusted upward relishing in the current state of action, until...

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

The pairs of fists slammed against the door, begging for entrance. The thundering hits against the wood resognated through the room. Mello screamed at the top of his lungs for the two to open the door, they sounded as if death was upon them. The door looked as if it would come off of it's hinges.

Light's face became a deep red and L seemed to shrink into the mattress, silent anger filing his eyes all the while. He wanted to kill each and every one of them.

"Okay, shut up and give us a minute!" Light yelled at them as he contemplated what to do.

"We seem to have a problem..." L sighed, not understand the reason of their panic. Light removed himself from the other, ready to restrain L if he decided to do something with the anger engulfing him.

"Do not do something stupid!" He demanded, pulling his pants on. "I will try to control my anger, I promise nothing." He said this with a blank face, sweat dampened hair sticking to his face. Light laughed quietly as he opened the door. When he opened it he was greeted by three teenagers who looked ready to shit themselves.

"Why-" He was cut short by three charging inside and seeking safety next to their adopted brother. L glared with hatred at the three horrified teens.

"What has happened to make you interrupt me?" He asked, barely hiding the disgust in his voice. Near shivered violently, hiding behind him while Matt and Mello seeked comfort on the bed and in the light.

"There are things...Demons...Trying to kill us!" Matt shrieked, grasping Mello's shirt. The three tried to explain to the two blatantly pissed adults. Only to get a laughing Light and a furious L.

"You interrupted us because you're scared of some stupid imaginary monsters?!" He exclaimed, not asking but stating. He felt fire course through his veins. He was going to lung at them.

"I am really disappointed in you three. He was going to ring my neck!" Light screamed back, realizing the irrational fears the three held. His eyes slitted and glowed an amber red. All sense of humor was faded by the realization of their rude...Ending.

L was livid, grabbing Near's wrist and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"You are joking correct?" Near stuttered, realizing a 'no' to the older man's disdain.

"I give up, seriously, Shinigamis that demand irrational amounts of apples and now this. Fuck it I am insane." L lay back onto the bed, not daring to eye the other teens.

Light continued to question the teens. Only getting vague answers and shaking voices. He gave in, telling the three - but not after calling them children - to sleep on the ground with the lights on. He then got back into bed, swearing under his breath.

He really hoped that apples would come into play.


End file.
